


Immortal Dragon Lords Don’t Do Paperwork

by BananaSpice (OKFandom)



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually looking at it now I completely failed to fill the request at all... shit... I TRIED OKAY!??, Arson, Gen, Humor, Paperwork, but it's more just random shenanigans, pretend it's chack, the request was for chack though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/BananaSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase has a heap of paperwork and enlists Jack to fix the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Dragon Lords Don’t Do Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble gift/request/prize for heylintrashsideblog on tumblr for completing my "Jack with Bangs" challenge in the time limit provided.

Chase Young seethed as he stared at the ever growing stack of paperwork. Who’d have thought living forever would end in so much meaningless paperwork? What the dragon lord hated most to admit was, he didn’t really understand what the papers were about. Thus he’d left them to pile up and collect for months. Now the papers arriving on his doorstep were not just obnoxious drivel but full of boldfaced red words claiming urgency and immediate action required. Angered by the constant flow of unwanted mail, Chase had even gone so far as to destroy the mail carrier that dared to invade the Land of Nowhere, but still the papers arrived. At his wits end, Chase made a drastic decision.

“Spicer!” the sharp and clearly aggravated tone of the dragon lord cut through the lab and startled a scream out of the man who’d been hard at work.

“What?! What is it?! Don’t you know this shit’s delicate?!” Jack snapped, too busy dealing with his racing heart to care about the flippant way he’d snapped at his former idol.

Chase gave a growl at the lack of respect causing Jack to glare back at him. Spicer had grown through the years and despite lacking the same martial arts training as the rest in the conflict, had at least managed to place himself in a less pathetic position in it with his mechanical upgrades and worldly knowledge that the sheltered monks went without. It was this knowledge that had forced Chase’s hand in this visit. Jack was the only person he knew who would know how to get rid of this pathetic paperwork once and for all. The Heylin prince of darkness quickly explained in as minimal detail as possible the issue he had before snapping his fingers and allowing the sheer mountains of paperwork to appear on Jack’s desk.

Jack could only gape for several minutes before shooting Chase an exasperated look. “Really?” At the nod in response, Jack sighed heavily and reluctantly set his own project aside, a pair of reading glasses were flicked open out of a desk drawer and placed soundly on his face as he sat down to go through the mess.

And what a mess it was! After several hours of Jack going over the papers, tossing them around some into the floor and significantly less into a small stack on the desk he had finally gone through all of them.

“Well, Spicer?” Chase prodded startling Jack once more who’d actually forgotten Chase was standing there due to the dragon lords self-imposed silence.

“Licensing fees, registration forms, Tax evasion notices…” Jack looked up at Chase looking just as exhausted as he sounded. “Apparently the Government found your address and aren’t too happy you’ve not been paying your dues. Among other things.”

“… I am a 1500 year old Heylin master, I do not pay taxes nor fill out foolish paperwork!”

“Right, right. Well apparently they think you do, so! If you want this shit to stop showing up, you’re gonna have to fill it out and send it back.” Jack snarked, pulling the glasses off and snapping them closed, Chase couldn’t help but wish they’d stayed on. It gave Spicer a more... sophisticated look, than his usual attire provided.

“Not a chance.” Chase replied stubbornly.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood to stretch after the hours he’d been sitting and sorting the papers. “Well you’ll have to do _something_ , it’s not going to stop on its own.”

The dragon lord gave a “hm” in thought, considering his options before a wicked grin crossed his face. “Where is the location of this head office that demands my information so insistently?”

* * *

Jack Spicer stood before the flames of the now toppled and on file government building. Torn between laughing hysterically and getting away from there as soon as possible so as not to be caught. His eyes slid from the carnage to Chase who stood victoriously beside him and he couldn’t help but grin wide. “You know they’re still going to send you paperwork, right?” The sudden stiffness in Chase’s posture and scowl on his face was enough to finally push Jack over the edge and his laughter broke loose.

Chase just growled and grabbed Jack by the arm teleporting them away.


End file.
